Wicked Lovely
by Pretty.Little.Liars
Summary: A man can never outdo a woman in love or revenge. ---- SasukeIno.


**Title:** Wicked Lovely  
**Author:** Ugly.Beautiful  
**Genre:** Angst / Romance  
**Rating:** T for some cursing  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Ino, kind of Itachi x Ino  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** A man can never outdo a woman in love or revenge.  
**Word Count: **836  
**Warnings:** Insanely badass Ino. Just the way I like her. Also INSANELY OOC Itachi. My bad.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The summery is a line from a movie called _War of The Roses_. The title is from a book of the same name.

* * *

She supposed it should have set off her warning bells when the recently re-instated Sasuke grabbed her abruptly and kissed her with enough force to bruise. But her fangirl heart had melted, mentally poking fun at Sakura because she had won.

Of course, later, she realized it for what it was.

Sasuke was a boy. An angst-ridden, pretty, emo, traitorous boy, but a boy nonetheless. And he had spent most of his teenage years living in a hideout in the outskirts of some country training. So when Naruto finally dragged him back, an angry seventeen-year-old full of unused hormones, was it really his fault he jumped the first girl he saw with a nice rack?

He didn't have to lead her on though, and she was sick of it. What, he though he could spend five years as a traitor, Naruto would bring him back, and Konoha would welcome him with open arms? True, that's what happened. And true, Ino was just as fooled as anyone. But that didn't make it any easier when a year later, he decided, "No, Konoha really isn't helping, I need to kill Itachi," and up and left.

And Ino had never felt such an all-consuming anger before, and knew that was what Sasuke had felt when he left. But she didn't care how _Sasuke_ felt. He had _used_ her, like some cheap toy you just throw away when you're done with it. And she would make him pay.

It was depressingly easy, she decided later, to get back at him. Just as it was depressingly easy to get close to Itachi. Show a little cleavage, flash a little leg, and he'd hooked. Men, honestly. Ino wasn't stupid. She knew she was pretty, and she'd be a monkey's uncle before she didn't use that as an advantage in battle.

And because Ino wasn't stupid, she knew exactly how to get back at Sasuke for using her. She told him she wanted to prove to him how strong she was. He had scoffed and she had taken that as an affirmative. Itachi was even easier to convince. She didn't have to keep the sheer, endless rage out of her voice when she spoke of him. She told Itachi she wanted to make Sasuke hurt. And what would hurt him worse then joining his most hated enemy? A flirty bat of her eyelashes and Itachi agreed to let her tag along.

And now it all came down to this. Ino stood, staring at the youngest Uchiha, from Itachi's side. Her Akatsuki cloak open and blowing around her. She nodded her head in Itachi's direction and saw how Sasuke lifted his lips in a smirk.

The look of utter disbelief on his face when she drug a kunai across Itachi's throat was priceless.

He gaped at her like a fish out of water as she wiped the blood on her pants, raising her gaze from Itachi's empty, wide-eyed gaze to Sasuke's disbelieving stare. "Why-" He glared at her. "Why?!"

She tsk-ed at him. "Because I am so much smarter than you Sasuke-kun. I might feel better if I killed you, but that's just anger. This," she gestured to the lifeless body of Uchiha Itachi and nodded at how Sasuke shook in rage, "this is revenge."

"He was mine to kill, Yamanaka," he forced out. "Not yours. _Mine_."

She shrugged. "Too bad. I wanted to hurt you. So I decided to break you." She smirked in a way that resembled a pained grimace. "So how does it feel Sasuke-kun, knowing that the girl you threw away like yesterday's trash, did what you could not? I bet it hurts like a bitch, ne? At how easy I did it, too."

Words failed him as he stared from her to his brother and back again.

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me," she said, her eyes as cold as ice. "But it was beneath you, _I_ was beneath you. And you tossed aside my heart like garbage."

"You did _this_," he gestured helplessly at the scene, "because of _that_?"

She glared. "I'm not going to kill you, Sasuke, because I want you to know what it's like to live when everything you've worked for is ripped away from you."

As she walked away from him, her broken heart on her sleeve, leaving the shell-shocked last Uchiha standing there, he realized that she had won. He was a traitor and she would be welcomed as a hero for killing the murderer of the Uchiha Clan, no matter what she did to do it. He had no one, and he doubted it would take her long to find someone who'd fall for her pretty face. And she had gotten her revenge, unequivocally, without question, gotten her revenge, while Sasuke was left with nothing but a broken dream and a wasted quest. She had won, he realized, as he sat down in a heap, and he had lost. She had gotten her revenge and she had won.

* * *

**A/N:** Damn, Ino is my favorite girl from _Naruto_. She's so freakin awesome. Hence Ino's victory and Sasuke's… not… victory. o.O Lol. 


End file.
